A Secret
by Amethyst is Aphrodite
Summary: -REPUBLISHED- ‘Foto itu lagi...’ — Mendekap foto itu, hanya hal itu yang dilakukannya sekarang — Ia menyimpan foto itu dalam laci meja kecil yang terletak dekat tempat tidurnya — “Aku tetap menunggumu! Kau harus kembali dengan selamat!” Mind to RnR?


Haloo minna-san~ setelah hiatus yang cukup lama, saia kembali dengan membawa fic multichap GaJe lagii. Hahaha *evil laugh* Senangnya bisaa bikin fic lagii, kembali terjun lagi ke dunia perpenpictionan *plaked* maksudnya hehehe XD

Gomen ne kalau GaJe dan pendek.. ini baru prolog kok! Jadi serba kaga jelas *plakk*

Just a prolog, enjoy it~

* * *

**.: Disclaimer :.**

**Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

**A Secret ©** Amethyst

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Warning : **Semi AU, rada OOC, Don't like? Don't read!

**Summary : **'Foto itu lagi...' — Mendekap foto itu, hanya hal itu yang dilakukannya sekarang — Ia menyimpan foto itu dalam laci meja kecil yang terletak dekat tempat tidurnya — "Aku tetap menunggumu! Kau harus kembali dengan selamat!!"

* * *

**Prolog**

Kini sang surya sudah menampakan cahayanya pada alam semesta. Menyelusup masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna soft pink dengan paksa, menembus tirai gorden putih yang menghiasi ruangan ini. Memaksa siapapun untuk membuka matanya, mengakhiri mimpi indahnya, dan menghadapi setumpuk aktivitas yang sudah siap menantinya hari ini.

Perlahan, gadis ini membuka kelopak matanya. Menghadapi sang surya yang sudah siap menyambutnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Kelopak mata emerald indahnya terlihat sembab, juga terlihat dua kantung mata menghiasi mata indah itu. Bisa tergambar jelas bahwa pemilik mata emerald itu kekurangan separuh dari jam tidurnya. Atau mungkin, ¾ jam dari tidurnya—siapa yang tahu? Sembab—dari kata-nya pun kita sudah bisa mengetahui kalau sang gadis telah menangis. Dan bisa kita tahu, kalau ia kehilangan waktu tidurnya untuk menangis.

Ia enggan bangun dari tempat tidur hangatnya—bahkan mungkin untuk sekedar duduk bersandar pun ia enggan melakukannya. Itu semua berakhir ketika ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK

Walau enggan, akhirnya dengan sangat malas dan terpaksa ia bangun dari tempat tidur nyamannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meluapkan perasaannya saat ini. Mungkin itulah segelintir kalimat dari berjuta-juta rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk mewakili apa yang ia rasakan.

Belum sempat ia turun dari tempat tidurnya, seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu telah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Sakura, maaf aku lancang. Tapi aku khawatir padamu, karena sejak tadi kuketuk pintu apartemenmu tak ada yang membuka. Jadi aku meminta kunci cadangan pada pemilik apartemen ini," jelas seseorang tadi sambil membantu Sakura bangkit.

"Tak apa Naruto," balas Sakura dengan suara yang serak.

"Eh? Kau menangis lagi Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"..." Sakura hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang sedang Sakura genggam sedari tadi.

'Foto itu lagi...' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, cairan bening nan hangat itu akhirnya mengucur di kedua belah pipinya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus! Kau harus yakin, dia pasti kembali dengan selamat! Aku yakin itu, dan kau pun harus yakin Sakura!" Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

"..." Sakura masih terus menangis dalam diam. Mendekap foto itu—hanya itu yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ayolah Sakura! Kau harus kuat menghadapinya. Emm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke carnaval? Aku yakin, kau pasti akan senang!" bujuk Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, matanya beralih menatap mata Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto mencoba mengajaknya kembali.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura.

"Ok, lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan dirimu. Aku tunggu di bawah," ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan apartemen Sakura.

Lalu, Sakura pun menyimpan foto itu dalam laci meja kecil yang terletak dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tetap menunggumu! Kau harus kembali dengan selamat!!" ucap Sakura lirih.

Setelah menyimpannya baik-baik, ia langsung menyambar handuknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama bagi Sakura untuk sekedar membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk melakukannya.

Sakura memang tipe orang yang periang, oleh karena itu mudah baginya mengganti kabut kesedihan menjadi pelangi kegembiraan.

"Naruto, aku sudah siap!" suara Sakura mengejutkan Naruto.

Sejenak, Naruto terkejut saat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sakura. Tapi, sejurus kemudian Naruto kembali memasang wajah cerianya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

Mereka pun pergi dari apartemen tempat tinggal Sakura menuju carnaval dengan berjalan kaki. Tempat carnaval berlangsung itu memang tak jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggal Sakura. Sehingga mereka dapat dengan cepat sampai di sana.

"Sakura, aku punya tiga kupon ramen gratis. Kau mau ikut makan tidak? Kebetulan paman Ichiraku berjualan di carnaval kali ini," ajak Naruto.

"Tidak usah Naruto, aku ingin pergi ke pameran lukisan saja," jawab Sakura.

'Lukisan...' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Aku ke sini kan untuk mengajakmu bersenang-senang. Bukan untuk mengenang masa lalu Sakura!" suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, kesabarannya benar-benar telah habis.

"..." Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku begini hanya karena–" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Sakura memotongnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Lebih baik jangan ikut campur!" kali ini amarah Sakura sudah mulai naik, hingga ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Maksudku bukan begitu!! Sakuraa!!!?" Naruto berteriak, berusaha mengejar Sakura. Tapi melihat kerumunan orang di depannya, Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Shit!! Ini semua salahku!! Arrrggghhhh..."

**Sakura POV**

Setelah aku meninggalkan Naruto tadi, aku pun tak tahu akan pergi ke mana. Aku melangkahkan kakiku asal-asalan. Dan alhasil, sekarang ini aku tak tahu aku berada di mana. Banyak orang, banyak stand, aku benar-benar bingung...

Bruugghh

"Auww..." aku mengaduh, sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang.

Aku berusaha menggerakan kaki kananku untuk berdiri, tapi aku merasa berat, perih.

"Biar kubantu," ucap seseorang yang kutabrak sambil mengulurkan satu tangannya padaku.

Suara seseorang itu menyadarkan lamunanku, dan refleks aku pun menerima uluran tangannya.

"Auuww..." ternyata kakiku masih sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Memang perih, kulihat cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari lututku.

Aku pun segera menjauh dari keramaian itu bersama seseorang yang kutabrak. Sampai akhirnya kami berada di sebuah taman kecil yang benar-benar sepi—jauh dari keramaian tadi.

"Arigatou..." ucapku berterima kasih padanya.

"Hn,"

Oh Kami-sama, sungguh jawaban tersingkat yang pernah kudengar.

Kurasakan ia terduduk di hadapanku—melihat lukaku. Lalu ia segera mengeluarkan perban dari kantung celananya.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dirinya sebelumnya, tapi di mana ya? Terlalu berat untuk meningatnya.

"Sudah," suara itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Eh... Sekali lagi arigatou..." balasku canggung.

Bisa kulihat, kini kakiku sudah rapi dengan perban pemberiannya. Ukuran membalut perban yang rapi bagi seorang laki-laki.

"Err... bolehkah ku tahu namamu?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Hn? Namaku?" balasnya.

"Ya, namamu!" ujarku bersemangat.

"Sakura ya?" bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya. Eh? Tunggu...

Aku terkejut ketika ia menyebutkan namaku. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? Apa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Sakuraaaaaa..."

Hah? Suara Naruto?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah pemuda itu ke sumber suara.

"Sakuraaaaa..." suara itu kembali memanggil namaku.

Saat aku memalingkan kembali pandanganku, pemuda tadi sudah hilang. Pergi ke mana ia?

"Hosh... hosh... ternyata, hosh... kau di-sini, hosh... Sakura!" ucap Naruto sambil terengah yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku.

"Naruto?" tanyaku heran.

"Maafkan aku, karena tadi aku sudah memarahimu. Gomen..." dari nada suaranya, tersirat rasa menyesal.

"Tak apa Naruto, aku juga minta maaf. Tak seharusnya aku memarahimu, gomen Naruto."

"Ya, tidak perlu minta maaf. Eh, kakimu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Dari kecil ia memang sudah menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Sahabat yang selalu menghiburku disaat cinta pertamaku meninggalkanku tanpa alasan yang pasti, sahabat yang selalu menghiburku disaat kekasihku tak kunjung memberi kabar sampai sekarang, sahabat yang selalu membuatku ceria sampai saat ini. Kau memang sangat baik Naruto. Kau sahabat terbaikku...

"Oh, ini? Tak apa, hanya tersandung batu..." jawabku.

"Lalu, siapa yang?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk lututku yang dibalut perban.

"Tadi, seorang pemuda yang menolongku. Aku tak sempat menanyakan namanya. Saat aku akan menanyakan namanya, tiba-tiba kau datang dan dia malah pergi begitu saja. Tapi, anehnya ia mengetahui namaku..." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, masa ada sih yang seperti itu? Aku tak percaya lho! Hahaha," Naruto malah tertawa mendengar penjelasanku.

"Ya sudah, bila kau tak percaya. Tapi... aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya, Naruto. Apa mungkin itu 'dia'?"

**End of Sakura POV**

"Hm? Mana mungkin Sakura! 'Dia' sudah lama tak ada kabarnya. Lebih baik jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo pulang!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura mencoba bangun dari bangku yang ia duduki di taman kecil tadi. Tapi nihil, ia tetap susah untuk bangun.

"Baiklah, ayo naik!" perintah Naruto yang sudah memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Sakura—berjongkok.

Sakura menurut saja, ia mulai menaiki punggung Naruto.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia?' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Minna, gomen ya kalo ini fic kesannya garing banget . minta saran ya, supaya engga garing lagii.. XD yang sebelah mana yang harus saia perbaiki ^^

Terus, saia juga mau promosi nih XD *ditampol* di profil saia ada poll.. kalau berminat buka profil saia ikutan pollingnya yak? Hoho X)

Terima FLAME lho!! -kalo ada yang tega sih- (?)

**A/N **:: Jika review di bawah 5, atau tepat di angka 5, maka fic ini tak akan saia lanjutkan..

* * *

**Keep or Delete?**

**Review?**


End file.
